Rejs Totalnej Porażki
Rejs Totalnej Porażki: Tym razem zawodnicy znajdują się na statku razem z Chrisem i Chefem.Przez cały sezon,będą podróżować tym luksusowym jachtem po wrzechświatach,wymiarach i czasoprzestrzeniach i walczyć o tryliard Dolców. W różnych miejscach,różne zadania i przeciwności,niebezpieczne a czasem nawet zagrażające życiu zadania. Nowi zawodnicy,będą walczyli o bilion dolców razem z zaskakującymi,krwawymi zawodnikami,których Chris Przekupił,obiecując im dużo bólu i cierpienia innych. Statek''' będzie nazywać się S.S McLean.Pierwszy odcinek odbędzie się na Porcie i tam odbędzie się również pierwsze wyzwanie i również pożegnanie się z ziemią,bo niektórzy mogą już '''Nie wrócić z tego rejsu. 'NIGDY!' Muhahahah Ceremonia Eliminacji; Eliminacja odbywa się przy ławkach pokładowych. Bezpieczni zawodnicy dostają pyszne smakołyki z miesca pobytu (lądują na miejscach,które są zamieszkałe) a przegrany dostaje zdechłą rybę z 1 sezonu (wyspa totalnej porażki) polaną moczem. #Zawodnik wchodzi na ruchomy chodnik,który jest zamknięty boków,tylko Chris może go otworzyć. #Wyeliminowany/a zostaje oblany/a ptasią, ludzką i żubrzą (zmieszane wszystko) kupą (świeżą). #Potem zostaje oblany/a smołą #Następnie obsypany/a ptasim pierzem #Potem zostaje wrzucony/a do portalu Uwaga!: By by było jescze zabawniej Chris i Chef zrobili tak,że portal gdy portal się otwierał (oczywiście na ziemi),to 6000m nad miejscem zamieszkania wyeliminowanego zawodnka. Gdy odbywa się "szansa na powrót" to wszyscy wyeliminowani zawodnicy znikają z miejsca gdzie są i zostają przeniesieni na statek. Obsada Prowadzący: *Chris McLean Inni: *Chef Hatchet (kucharz) *Stażyści *Max (Odcinki 2-7) Zawodnicy: Wybrani: #Dakotha #Sodie #KWDR #Krwawa Ella #Joe (Whip125) #Carly (Maka503) #Freddie (Maka503) #Luke (Whip125) #Matsu (Whip125) #Victor (Whip125) #Venice #Cour #Bartek #Nicole (DreamKiller1) Doszli do gry: #Brajan (Odcinek 3) #Hox (Odcinek 3 ) #Thomas (Odcinek 4) #Max (Odcinek 7) Drużyny ''Galaktyczni Marynarze'' #Dakotha (do odc.11) #Sodie #Joe #Freddie #Bartek #Venice #Luke Dochodzący: Debiuty: #Brajan (Od 3 odcinka) #Thomas (Od 4 odcinka) #Max (Od odcinka 7) Dochodzący: #Carly (odcinek 11) ''Gwiezdni Rozbitkowie'' #Carly (do odcinka 11) #KWDR #Krwawa Ella #Matsu #Nicole #Cour #Victor Dochodzący: Debiuty: #Hox (Od 3 odcinka) Dochodzący: #Dakotha (odc.11) Tabela Eliminacyjna: Pierwsze info Zapowiedź 1 Zapowiedź 2 Zapowiedź 3 Oficjalny Zwiastun 5-Podsumowania 1-Wygrał figurkę niezwyciężoności dwurazową. 2-Pierwotnie Galaktyczni Marynarze 3-Pierwotnie Gwiezdni Rozbitkowie 4-Zamiana drużyn Legenda eliminacji... -Eliminacja -Przegrana drużyny -Zagrożenie w głosowaniu -Rezygnacja -Dyskwalifikacja -Brak zwycięzcy i przegranych w odcinku/występ w odcinku -Eliminacja przez obrażenie Chrisa -Gość w odcinku -Zwycięstwo w sezonie -Alternatywne zwycięstwo -Osoba występuje w sezonie,ale nie ma jej w odcinku (Podsumowania) Legenda drużyn -Rozbitkowie -Marynarze Płeć: -Faceci -Dziewczyny Powody Eliminacji: 18.Joe-Przez jego pomysł,gdy drużyna dotarła do mety,Brakowało jego i Dakothy,więc Chris jak zawsze z braku zawodnika wysłał drużynę na ceremonię eliminacji. 17.Bartek-Luke podmienił głosy z Venice na Freddie'go,lecz Freddie potem wkradł się do pokoju zwierzeń i Podmienił głosy z siebie na Bartka. Debiut Hoxa i Brajana. Powrót.Krwawa Ella-Carly przed eliminacją zakleiła K.E buzię i związała ręce,a na eliminacji Carly powiedziała Chrisowi,że K.E rezygnuje Debiut Thomasa 16.Victor-Carly go pobiła i z powodu złego stanu zdrowia,Chris go zdyskwalifikował. Powrót Krwawej Elli 15.Thomas-Zwyczajna eliminacja w głosowaniu,drużyna się go pozbyła,gdyż nie był przydatny w zadaniu. Debiut Max'a 14.KWDR-Cour okłamał Chrisa,że KWDR potajemnie wyzywał Chrisa,więc Chris go wywalił 13.Freddie-Przez środki halucynogemne,którymi K.E w szpitalu go nakarmiła spowodowały zarazę Dakothy i przez nią przegrali wyzwanie 12.Krwawa Ella-Wysadziła statek i Chris za to ją zdyskwalifikował Powrót.Carly-Zrezygnowała Powrót Carly 11.Brajan-Zwyczajna eliminacja w głosowaniu 10.Sodie-Została zdyskwalifikowana za użycie swoich mocy i śpiewanie Spis Odcinków: Układ Galictimus Maximus Galictimus Maximus =Nieskończona ilość Uniwersum 1 Uniwersum=2 Czasoprzestrzenie 1 czasoprz.=116 wymiarów 1 wymiar-??? Megaświatów 1 Megaświat=??? Wrzechświatów 1 wrzech.=? Mega Galaktyk 1 Mega Galakt.=? Galaktyk 1 Galakt=??? Układów Słonecznych 1 US= ??? Planet i Słońc A to wszystko jest w jednej"bańce". np. całe Gal.Maximus to "bańka" w której są wiele "baniek" uniwersum a w środku bańki uniwersum znajdują się 2 "bańki" Czasoprzestrzenii itp.. Wyjątki- Te "Bańki kończą się na wrzechświecie. Wrzechświat to "bańka" w której są planety itp... Ta kolejność układów jest teorią Avocadov. Po za "Galoctimus Maximus" Mogą być inne "bańki" Kto czyta? Ja Ja też I am here too TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Co należaloby poprawić? (Proszę o podanie nicku) Ja :)-To jest przykład,pod spodem piszcie co należałoby poprawić. Kliknij na link i się dowiedz - Nie spoilerować w komentarzach!!! TBA- TBA- TBA TBA Ankiety: Jak myślisz kto wyleci w 12 odcinku? Dakotha Sodie Max Luke Matsu Cour Carly Venice Nicole Hox Komu według was pójdzie najlepiej (z chłopaków)? Max Luke Matsu Cour Hox Komu wg was pójdzie najlepiej (z dziewczyn)? Dakotha Sodie Carly Venice Nicole Która drużyna jest twoim faworytem? Galaktyczni Marynarze Gwiezdni Rozbitkowie Czy na oko stwierdzisz kto wygra? Tak Nie Czy sezon jak na razie jest: Fascynujący Ciekawy Fajny Śmieszny OK Nurtujący Kiepski Okropny Nudny Ciekawostki *Częścią drugą tego sezonu jest STP,gdyż ostatni odcinek Rejsu to pierwszy odcinek STP *Avocadov 14:54, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Zawodnicy zostali potwierdzeni. 16:54.29.06.2014 Kategoria:RTP